pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Giant Squid
The giant squid is a large blue octopus with tentacles around the Gold Island, Wears an odd crown, carries a rather large shell on its back and is known as The Treasure Keeper. (the god challenge can be found sacrificing pygmies using the squid) Description The giant squid is, as described before, is a colour of bluish-purple. 6 tentacles are used to kill pygmies. The bottom two is activated by dragging a pygmy across it. Then the other tentacle will sink and submerge to carry a red boxing glove, to punch the pygmies until their heads are knocked off. The Middle-left tentacle will raise an anchor with the Crypt symbol on it, and you can drag it to the bottom of the screen and let go, retracting the anchor, while pygmies (not your avatar) are knocked off the screen. The very top one, is rimmed with gold and if the mouse is hovered over it, a target will appear, similar to the Silly Monkey's one. If clicked and dragged, ink will spurt out of it like a faucet and stain the pygmies black and make them explode with ink. The middle-right tentacle is activated by levitating a pygmy in front of it, and it will grab the pygmy and toss the pygmy in its mouth like popcorn. The pygmy will try to escape by pushing the mouth by it's top jaw. If not clicked on, the pygmy will succeed and fall out of the mouth and onto the ground, while the Giant Squid will have tears in his eyes briefly. Avatar The avatar will resist almost every tentacle sacrifice (excluding the middle right,bottom two and middle left). If moved over the bottom two, the avatar will act like a pygmy (all sacrifices have his/her eyes glowing) but if punched, it will dent the boxing glove, which the squid will discard (as well as the avatar). The middle left tentacle will not work as when pulled over to the avatar, a yellow shield with a few sparks will show briefly before fading. If put on the middle right tentacle, he/she would be tossed into the side of the mouth but electrify the squid. The battle with the giant squid (once mentioned in Pocket God facebook news) will take place. The trident from the pile of SP, bones and experience will fall out. The avatar will have an angry look on his face. If the trident is levitated onto the avatar he will pick it up and toss it over to the squid's shell, Dealing 270 damage.The squid will fill his mouth with air and send the trident sailing back (it seems to have ink in it's shell). If regular pygmiees are spawned they will start to throw rocks, dealing 20 damage. The tentacles will start killing pygmies which are indicated by notes playing in time the tentacle/s flashing. The top tentacle will start to spray the island with ink, and explode pygmies/avatar, regardless if they are levitating or not. The bottom two will wipe pygmies off in their general area. The middle left and right will grab pygmies and eat them, healing 200 health. When killed the giant squid will sink into the water briefly before emerging again. Trivia *On most sacrifices the word click! will appear. *Although in PG facebook news it says it is the giant squid, the god challenge says it is the ocropus.